Matemáticas
by Ailianeh
Summary: Dylan. El joven rubio con gafas del Unicorn se le da mal una asignatura. Matemáticas. No las soporta y gracias a un pequeño libro le ayuda a entenderlas. De mis primeros fic's. Espero que os guste


-¡Dylan!

Un chico de pelo rubio dejaba de soñar con las chicas y el fútbol para detenerse en el mundo real. Estaba en su clase junto a sus compañeros. Justo a su lado, su mejor amigo Mark. Llevaba intentando despertar al rubio un buen rato, aun que al final lo hizo el profesor. Su peor pesadilla empezaba.

-¡Deberías prestar atención! ¡O le diré a tu entrenador que te deje fuera!

Dylan asintió mientras volvía a su pesadilla de realidad. Las matemáticas. Las odiaba a muerte y nunca pensó que serían divertidas, por muchos esfuerzos que sus amigos le ponían poco resultado daban. Aun que Dylan era un chico de los mas listos de todo el instituto del Unicorn, un jugador excelente junto a su mejor amigo. Terminaron las clases mientras Dylan se quedaba hablando con su profesor.

-Dylan, de verdad, no se que hacer contigo.

-Supongo que aprobarme.- Dylan sonrió mientras miraba a su profesor a través de sus gafas. Nunca dejaba ver sus ojos. A nadie.

-Dylan.- Suspiró el profesor.- Escuchame. Te voy a dar esto. Y lo vas a leer.

Justo antes de que pudiera hablar el rubio, su profesor le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara, mientras que le entregaba un libro azulado con trazos negros.

-Mañana me dices que tal.

Dylan suspiró y se guardó el libro en la mochila y salió fuera. Era jueves y el entrenador había dado día libre a todos. Dylan se fue a su casa, como de costumbre estaba solo, sus padres nunca estaban en casa, su madre era doctora en un hospital bastante importante del norte de Estados Unidos y no la veía a penas. Su padre en cambio. Sigue haciendo partidos con su equipo, ahora mismo se encontraba en Italia. Se sentó en el sofá y se quitó las gafas dejando ver esos ojos verdosos que nadie había visto. La verdad es que eran muy bonitos y nadie sabía por que los llevaba. Terminó sus deberes y cogió el libro que le había dado su profesor de matemáticas.

-Veamos a ver, cuanto de aburrido es esto.- Suspiraba por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y leía la primera frase.- "Las matemáticas pueden ser divertidas, ¿lo sabíais?"- Dylan rió a carcajadas mientras dejaba e libro sobre la mesa.- Eso no se lo a creído ni el que escribió este libro. Continuó leyendo hasta que el mismo sueño le llegó, haciendo que se quedara dormido.

-¿Dylan?

-El mismo, ¿y tú eres?

-Soy tú.

-¿Yo?

-Tantos balones a la cabeza te han hecho efecto... Le diré a Mark que no te lance tantos. Pero, a lo que iba. ¿Sabes que las mates son divertidas?

-¡Já! Si fuese yo jamás dirías algo así. ¡Impostor!

Una sonrisa nerviosa, de desesperación mas bien dicho, se mostró en el cuerpo del chico. Era exactamente igual a él y eso hacía que al rubio se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Escuchame. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Quieres violarme?

-¡Dylan que soy tu! ¡Como te voy a violar! ¡Además a mi me gustan las chicas, no tú!

El Dylan, "nuevo" por llamarle de alguna forma. Se desesperaba por momentos. Cogió la mano de este y lo arrastró hasta llegar a un estadio. Ambos se asomaron para ver el partido y Dylan se fijó en un jugador en concreto. Su padre. Un hombre alto del mismo color de pelo que Dylan corría por la banda mientras esperaba el pase de su compañero.

-Papá... Oye, si eres yo. ¿Por que no me ayudas en una cosa?

-Te estoy ayudando. Es más. Ahora ni siquiera estamos en el partido.

Dylan parpadeo dos veces al ver que ahora estaba en una sala blanca con su madre al lado. Sonrió al verla. La verdad que era hermosa, incluso para él. Su hijo.

-¿Sabes que tus padres creen en ti?

-¿Esto que tiene que ver con las mates?

-Esto.

El Dylan "nuevo" chasqueo los dedos y ambos aparecieron en un simple campo donde jugaba este de pequeño. Empezó ha hablar.

-Las matemáticas, ese gran misterio para ti, son fáciles de aprender si tienes algo con que animarse. Quiero decir, tienes un sueño y para todos los sueños las matemáticas son necesarias. Desde saber contar, hasta las raíces, pasando por el álgebra y...

-Vale, capto la idea. Que apruebe matemáticas.

-Exacto, además, tienes a Mark que te ayuda en todo, en todo lo de las matemáticas.

Algo hizo que Dylan se despertara. Un sonido conocido. Su móvil. Se quitó el libro de encima, el cual marcaba la última pagina. ¿De verdad había llegado hasta allí? Dylan movió su cabeza y cogió el móvil respondiendo.

-Dime.

-O me abres ya la puerta. O te atizo con el libro de mates.

-Ya voy Mark...

Dylan suspiró mientras se levantaba y miraba a través de la ventana. Mark sonrió y este suspiró, abrió la puerta de entrada y Mark pasó.

-Empecemos con las clases. Dylan, el examen es de álgebra. Así que te ayudaré con eso, aun que, sabemos los dos, que te lo sabes.

Dylan asintió y escuchó las explicaciones de su mejor amigo mientras de vez en cuando comentaban algo sobre un tema aparte, o bebían un trago de su refrescante bebida. Mark se quedó a dormir a casa de este, era ya muy tarde, y, aun que vivían cerca, no eran horas para irse. Así que llamó a su casa. Cuando se despertaron, desayunaron, se vistieron y fueron al instituto como de costumbre. A primera hora. Matemáticas.

-Profesor.- Dijo Dylan mientras sacaba el libro que le había dado este y se lo entregaba.- Las matemáticas son aburridas, pero necesarias. Y gracias a este libre, el cual no me acuerdo de haber leído... Me sé el tema de cabo a rabo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- El profesor entregó el examen a Dylan. La hora y el día pasaron rápidos y estando en el entrenamiento el profesor fue a decirle la nota al rubiales.

-Como en el próximo examen me saques menos que esto... Le digo al entrenador que te expulse.- Dicho esto, entregó su examen al chico. Este sonrió alegre mientras le miraba.

-Esta bien.

Ambos se despidieron y Dylan volvió al entrenamiento. Contento, había aprobado matemáticas y todo gracias a Mark y al chico que era igual que él. Aun que la verdad. Era extraño, por que, mucho no había ayudado. O eso creía él.


End file.
